


Practically Pornagraphic

by Payneslittlewhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Harry has a big dick, Harry rides a motorcycle, Louis is a pornstar, M/M, Porn, Shit goes down, Sleepovers, Smut, Top Harry, Whiskey - Freeform, Wine, also im terrible, and a huge pornstar, and a playboy, bh mentions, fast burn, i like cars, like a playboy bunny, lots of smut, louis cries for like a minute in one scene, louis is a bunny, louis is rich as shit, louis speaks french, motorcycle, not slow burn, pornagraphic material, pornstar, so lou has a nice car, sugar daddy vibes for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payneslittlewhoran/pseuds/Payneslittlewhoran
Summary: "Before we continue this conversation I should tell you I'm rich and a pornstar." Louis blurts out."Pardon?"***********Louis is a pornstar among other things,He meets Harry, they spend four days together, Louis trying to convince Harry to fuck him.





	Practically Pornagraphic

"You like that?" The caveman-like beast behind him growls loudly for the cameras.

No, your hands are greasy and you smell like potatoe crisps.

"Yes, Sir." Louis whimpers theatrically as a hand comes down over his bum sharply. He whines high in his throat at that, shoving back against the hand as Beast-Man fucks into him roughly.

"God look at you, this ass is the best there is." Beast-Man moans, his greasy, calloused hands come up behind Louis and squeeze at tan cheeks as his hips stutter between them.

"Mmm." Louis moans lowly, rolling his eyes into the pillow because, really? Really, casting directors? This is the best you could do? He's PornHub's #1 Gay pornstar and this is the best top you could get for him? He was the first male Playboy Bunny to make the cover six issues in a row for christ sakes. He was the first bottom to take the entire home page of Pornhub Gay by storm. He is 12% of Pornhub Gay's income and this is the thanks he gets for all his hard work? A sloppy top that keeps slipping out of him? He scoffs mentally as Beast-Man cums and pulls out.

"And.... cut! That's a wrap! Thanks guys! Louis! Can I see you in your quarters, please?" Liam Payne calls. Louis sighs knowing what's coming. (No pun intended) he'll have to look over lists of tops and bottoms and pick which ones he believes would appeal most to the gay society on PornHub. Literally, it's part of his contract.

******

Louis' second -and last- shoot of the day is even worse than the previous video with Beast-Man.

This top is neither particularly ugly, nor greasy, smelly, or small in the crotch, but he is an asshole. An inconsiderate asshole that needs to read his damn scene guidelines before he opens his stupid mouth. He's seven minutes into burrying himself between the pillowy cushions that are Louis' ass cheeks when he really starts to ruin the shoot.

"Yeah, fucking take it, look at you. Look at this fucking ass. Taking it like a fucking pillow princess." Inconsiderate-Asshole muses. Louis audibly scoffs and goes to bite out a witty statement that would have Asshole teary eyed and shocked. He thinks better of it just in the blink of time, keeping his pretty pink lips tightly pressed together and does just that, takes it. Because he knows for a fact that Asshole- whose actual name is Jake- cums very quickly on a regular basis and this should be over soon.

He waits, and waits and waits, cock flagging to a semi as Jake thrusts sloppily and distastefully. He sighs loudly when Jake starts speaking again," Look at you, little boy. Taking my big cock so well. Ooooh yeah, clench tight for me, just like that. Yeah baby. Be good for me." Jake moans. Louis is 100% confident in saying that he did not clench nor tighten around him. He rolls his eyes and prays the camera didn't pick up on it. It did. But Liam understands Louis' frustration so he just writes a note to remove that two seconds from the video later.

It's fine, Louis assures himself, working on deep breathing as to not get too aggravated with the moron inside of him. It works too, for approximately another three minutes.

"Oh fuck, just like that, take it, take my fucking cock , you little slut." Asshole scoffs. And Louis' done. Louis instantly shoves the asshole away and scoffs back at him. Doesn't he fucking read the limits in his scene outline? It clearly says that derogatory names are a red for Louis. They make him feel worthless and he's worked hard on his self esteem. Before Louis can even say anything Liam is flying through in a flury of anger.

"CUT!" Liam yells. He storms onto set and grabs Jake by the wrist leading him far away from Louis. But Louis and all other crew members can still hear him yelling.

"DO YOU NOT READ YOUR CONTRACT JAKE?! DO YOU NOT READ YOUR SCENE OUTLINES?! YOU ARE FIRED! YOU ARE NO LONGER AFFILIATED WITH PORNHUB GAY OR STRAIGHT NOR ANY SITES CONNECTED OR SPONSERED BY PORNHUB!" Liam roars furiously his finger is pointed right in Jake's face and Louis feels a great deal of comfort in the fact that they are so strict with outlines and safe words and limitations at Pornhub.

******

"Thanks, Li." Louis mumbles as he rolls his jeans up his legs back in his dressing quarters.

"Of course, Lou. That was ridiculous. I can not believe his arrogance!" Liam exclaims. Louis nods because neither can Louis. It's a known fact that if a red is abused on set you are dropped from PH and any of it's affiliations.

It's in the damn contract for Christ sakes.

******

After a day like Louis' had he feels he rightfully deserves a bottle of wine and Grease night. Maybe some ice cream too. He's not sure yet.

He pulls up to store in his Silver Jaguar C-X75 - parking it in two parking spots, because yes, he is that guy- and struts through the front doors heading straight for the wine section.

He meanders through the aisles, hands reaching out to brush soft rugs and bathmats. Fingers clasping around hanging shirts he fancies that he picks up and sets in his arm basket because, may as well.

He's halfway to the wine section when he realizes he can no longer carry the arm basket easily. It's so full of clothes and snacks that he has to struggle to hold it with both hands. He stumbles through the shoes section and is turning past some glittery boots when he smacks into a hard wall. Sending him cascading to the tile floor with all his items in various states of disarray around him.

It's only when he looks up from his landing spot that he comes to find the wall he ran into has big, mortified green eyes and a lovely blush coloring its perfectly sculpted face.

"Oops..." Mortified-Wall-Man squeaks. Louis just stares stupidly at the beautiful creature before him, holding his breath and refusing to blink because he's slept with over 500 men and none of them have been this attractive. He's not sure anyone is this attractive. And Louis is best friends with Zayn Malik.

"Hi." Louis breathes. Harry stares back at him and then shakes his head as if to wake himself up.

"Um, hi." Harry says in a slow butter like voice that is doing things to Louis' insides. Things like melting.

And then he's squatting down, thighs spread in his black skinny jeans to help Louis pick up his items. His pink polk-a-dotted shirt is unbuttoned nearly halfway and when he bends forward Louis catches a glimpse of a gorgeous six pack. His already unsteady breathing hitches and he breathes out a whimper. Harry's head flies up and his forest green eyes lock with Louis' oceanic ones, man-bun flopping on top of his perfect head.

"You okay?" He asks softly.

Oh good Lord almighty he thinks I'm injured from the fall.

Louis just nods and stares dumbly some more. His stare only intensifies as a dimpled grin graces Man-Wall's flawless fucking face.

Gay Gay Gay GAy Gay Gay Gay. Louis prays in his head.

"I'm really sorry about that. I saw some boots I liked and just went straight for them. Really didn't mean to knock any pretty boys down." Harry muses.

"You think I'm pretty?" Louis squawks, and honestly he gets why people don't talk to him very often now. His dainty hand face palms against his forehead but before he can speak again a beheameth hand is pulling his tiny wrist away from his face with two fingers that wrap entirely around it.

"I think you're very pretty, love." Harry nods with a soft, but confident smile. Louis smiles back shyly. And like, Louis doesn't get shy, it nearly confuses him.

"'M Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Louis says, holding his hand out to Harry as they place the last items in his basket.

"Harry, Harry Styles." Man-Wall introduces himself, large hand entirely engulfing Louis' smaller hands. The size difference goes unnoticed by no one. Especially when Harry has to crane his neck down to look at Louis once they're stood up.

"Wow. You. Wow you're tall." Louis says. Harry smiles down at him and nods.

"Uh, yeah, I've noticed. Thanks." He teases. He hands Louis the heavy basket and frowns when he almost drops it, instantly taking it back.

"Alright. I'll be carrying this for you then. Where to?" Harry asks sweetly, smiling down.

"I can carry my own basket Harold." Louis taunts.

"I know, Darling. Where to?" Harry smiles.

And like, Louis can't object, because, like, DARLING.

"Wine, more snacks, a new copy of Grease, ice cream and then check out." Louis says. Harry just smiles and gestures for Louis to lead the way.

"Sounds like a fun night." Harry jokes, his left hand holds the basket easily, bicep flexing lightly, and no, Louis does not drool, thank you very much. He stares incessantly and licks his lips to keep the drool inside

"Oh it'll be lovely. Care to join?" Louis smirks. Harry eyes him to see if he's serious and then says," Shit. You're serious aren't you?"

"As a heart attack. Which is what I'll most likely gain if I eat all this junk by myself." Louis says picking up three bottles of wine and shoving them in the basket.

"Obviously you aren't like required, but you're welcome to come." Louis muses.

"Alright. I'd be happy to. Can't have pretty boys dropping to the ground because of junk food." Harry says cheerily with a dopey smile on his face.

"Lovely. Pick out some wine and spirits won't you. On me, obviously." Louis says, waving his hand carelessly as he reads the label on a bottle of American Moscato.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Before we continue this conversation I should tell you I'm rich and a pornstar." Louis blurts out, eyes widening comically as he reasons that he probably should have worded that differently.

"Pardon?" Harry asks wildly. His eyes widen as he takes in Louis' body several times. "Louis Tomlinson! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Harry says excitedly.

"So it doesn't bother you?" Louis asks shyly. Back at it again with the shy thing. Shit. Louis swears at himself.

"Does it bother me that I'm in the presence of the man who fueled my playboy wanks for four years running? No. Not at all." Harry grins at him. Louis sighs in relief but then stiffens a bit. He wasn't planning to have sex with Harry tonight and now he's concerned Harry might expect it.

"Right, so even though I'm a porn star and playboy bunny that doesn't garuntee any sex stuff toni-"

"Oh god no! No of course not! Just because you work in porn and playboy and are inviting me over, that doesn't mean- like, you're just like anyone else- I mean you're not but like you are- um- you know?" Harry says sheepishly.

And Louis does know.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Harry. Now, pick some alcohol." Louis muses.

*******

"Oh. You're the asshole that was parked in two spots." Harry chuckles as he walks Louis to his car.

"Yup. That's me. Can't have Misty getting scratched now can I?" Louis jokes popping the passenger door to set the groceries on the floorboard.

"Although it seems like some other asshole didn't bother to respect my two taken spots." Louis laughs as he looks at a beautiful Harley parked right next to his Jaguar.

"Hmm. What an asshole." Harry jokes, walking over to the red Harley Davidson fat boy with white detailing and pushing a key in the ignition.

"Would you look at that? We're both assholes." He crows as he revs his bike to get that classic Harley purr.

"Whoops." Louis shrugs," Follow me, Yeah?" He calls over his shoulder and slips into the driver side.

Harry just revs his bike in confirmation and takes off after Louis.

****

"This is great." Harry laughs as Louis shows him his house, touring him through the many game rooms each drinking straight from the bottle of ménage a trois wine. Louis nods his head humbly and blushes as Harry smiles down at him.

"Thanks." Louis says softly," Movie time?" He asks, changing the subject and blushing even harder when Harry's hand comes up to wipe his bottom lip.

"Sorry, you had a bit of wine." Harry mumbles, Louis nods and takes another swig from the bottle before handing it to Harry. Harry takes a smaller drink and passes it back as Louis leads them from the room and into the maze of hallways.

They put the movie in and plunk down next to each other, watching as the opening credits roll.

*******

"Harry?" Louis asks once they're halfway into Grease eating chocolate ice cream and opening a second bottle of wine. He's tired of sitting here pretending he doesn't know what he wants.

"Yeah, Louis?" Harry asks as he pops the cork and sips from it, nodding approvingly.

"Kiss me." He demands, staring at Harry's wine stained lips that have just the smallest bit of chocolate in the corner. Harry turns to him with questioning eyes and Louis nods so Harry leans in, cheeks flushed and pretty from the alcohol. Harry guides their lips together, hand coming up to gently cup Louis' sharp cheekbone. Their lips move slowly together and Harry pulls away first, taking a breath and handing Louis the wine bottle.

Louis gets a mouthful of the delicious, bittersweet red liquid and leans back in. Harry doesn't hesitate to press their lips together this time, moaning quietly when Louis open his mouth and lets the wine trickle into Harry's own mouth. Harry swallows and pulls back," You're fucking sinful." He growls lightly, leaning back in and pushing Louis back on the couch, Louis moans as Harry hovers over him and reaches a hand up to pull him down so their mouths align once more. 

They snog leisurely, lips slowly picking up pace over time, until Louis is moaning into his mouth and throwing his legs over Harry's waist, trying to get him to grind down. Harry groans at the friction but shakes his head on Louis' lips.

"What?" Louis asks into the kiss, his hands tangle themselves at the nape of Harry's neck, attempting to untie the bun.

"Don't want to do anything but kiss, tonight." Harry mumbles, flicking his tongue out over Louis' lips. Louis whines but nods, " Okay, yeah, course." They snog until their lips are too chapped and swollen to press together without the pain, moving through two more bottles of wine, ending up a giggling mess by the time they stop.

"Harry?" Louis whispers into his ear as Harry kisses his neck. Harry just hums with a small giggle to show he's listening.

"Baise-moi." He moans into Harry's ear, Harry freezing as Louis speaks French, his hips buck forward but he's shaking his head into Louis' collarbones anyway. "Not tonight, mon amour." Harry breathes back, sucking a mark into Louis' tan skin.

"S'il vous plait, 'arry?" Louis whimpers. and like, Louis is never this needy, doesn't usually sleep with people outside of work because it just creates a hassle when he tells them he's a porn star and they want to treat him like a slut. But Harry, Harry's different, and sweet and cute and giggly and they're both drunk and red-lipped and he just really wants Harry to fuck him.

"Oh my God, Louis, you can't just speak French like that. Can't just say my name like that when I'm trying my damnedest not to fuck you already." Harry growls, nipping at the mark he's been working on.

"'arry, oh God, 'arry Baise-Moi, Baise-Moi." Louis chants, and like, Harry's trying so hard not to cum in his pants like a teenager.

"Louis please stop." Harry asks into his neck," I don't like to sleep with people this early on and you're making it really hard." He whimpers. Louis instantly feels a bit guilty, Harry has already expressed his wishes for the evening and here Louis is trying to pressure him into sex.

"Sorry." Louis says quietly. Harry shakes his head against his neck and pulls his head up to look Louis in the eyes.

"You're so so very okay. I really, really want to but it's like a thing for me, to not do it when I first meet people. Just makes me feel safer about it, love." And Louis suddenly feels a lot more sober, so he nods, reaching for the bottle of whiskey Harry brought out after they drank the last bottle of wine.

"I get it. Keep going on my neck though, yeah?" Louis asks boldy, swigging from the Jack Daniels bottle and cringing lightly at it.

Harry just hums and goes back to sucking at Louis' neck like he's trying to paint a picture there. Maybe he is.

*********

"Lou?" Harry whisper-giggles into the darkness.

"What, Harold?" Louis asks from the other side of his King sized mattress. They'd both gotten so absolutely shitfaced that Louis'd almost let Harry drive home, until he had watched Harry try to climb on his bike and realized that drunk driving is really not a fantastic idea. So here they lay, because Louis is a weak, weak man so obviously Harry couldn't sleep in one of the seven guest bedrooms.

"Your bum is so close to my crotch." Harry giggles out. Louis just giggles with him and shuffles back until he's wiggling his bum on Harry's dick. Well, through their boxers, but technically still on his dick.

"Naughty, but I'm the little spoon." Harry giggles, flopping over onto his other side and waiting for Louis to spoon him. Louis- like the weak, weak man he is- flops over and wraps a dainty arm around Harry's strong waist bringing his forehead to rest on Harry's shoulder blade, kissing at his bare back.

"Much, much better." Harry sighs happily, wiggling his bum back against Louis' crotch, feeling it fatten up. His fingers lace with Louis' and he blinks at the wall, yelping when Louis nips at his scapula.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Louis whispers challengingly. Harry just smirks and keeps grinding backwards. Louis is a weak, weak man.

"Oh fuck." He groans when his cock lines up perfectly between Harry's cheeks, even through their boxers.

"Lou." Harry huffs out in a moan as his hand shoves Louis' towards his crotch," Please?" Louis goes to grope him but shakes his head.

"You didn't want this when you were sober, we should stop. Not to mention that I don't top." Louis says, gripping Harry's hips to keep him form moving. Harry pouts and whines, struggling out of Louis' grip.

"Wanna. I'll fuck you, you don't have to top." He insists, staring back at Louis with puppy dog eyes.

"Not tonight, Love. In the morning if you still want it we can mess around. But right now, we're going to sleep. Alright?" Louis asks softly. Harry just sighs and nods. Louis wraps him back up in his arms and kisses his shoulder again.

Maybe he's not so weak.

*********

Sunshine. Fucking sunshine is what wakes him up, he glares angrily at the bare back in front of him and grumps out a growl of irritation at the fact that his curtains aren't closed enough for the sunlight to be blocked out.

"Hmm?" Harry asks sleepily.

"Fucking sunshine, killing my head." Louis grumbles, Harry sighs but stumbles out of bed and closes the curtains before crawling back into bed. Louis stares at him in awe and Harry just snuggles into his chest.

"I think I'm in love." Louis wails dramatically.

"Ahh yes, because I closed the curtains, my evil plan all along." Harry deadpans, kissing at Louis' pecs and nipping them.

"Sooo, I have work in two hours." Louis says with a sigh. Harry's head nods,"Don't worry I'll be gone within the hour." He says quietly. Louis shakes his head and double chins so he can look down at the beautiful boy on his chest.

"No, you don't have to go anywhere, I have to go in for an hour for a shoot but then I'll come back. " Louis offers, Harry looks up at him from the unflattering angle and smiles.

"You sure, love? I don't want to overstay my welcome." Harry says shyly, Louis instantly nods frantically.

"Of course, besides, we still have two bottles of whiskey to get through tonight." Louis says with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Just how long are you planning on keeping me here?" Harry asks, crawling up Louis' body and pecking kisses up his neck. Louis huffs a breath out as Harry sucks a spot onto his neck.

"All weekend preferably. Maybe forever." Louis says simply, leaning his head to the side to give Harry more area to work with. Harry hums into his neck.

"Well, I have classes on Monday so I'll have to leave Sunday night but I suppose staying tonight won't be the worst thing." Harry chuckles into his neck, that has Louis freezing.

"Harry?" Louis asks cautiously, tilting away form Harry so he can look down at the boy's pouting face. Harry raises both eyebrows at him and tilts his head to show he's listening.

"Just how old are you?" Louis asks, Harry flushes and brings a hand up to the back of his neck.

"I'm not entirely sure you want to know the answer to that question." Harry says with a sheepish smile. Louis just looks at him with wide eyes.

"Please tell me you're legal." Louis begs, crossing his toes because his hands are clenched so tightly to the bed sheets they may tear said sheets.

"Uh yeah, but just, just barely. I'm 19." Harry says staring at Louis' face for any sign of emotion.

"19?!" Louis asks, sliding out from under Harry to pace his room. Harry sits up and knee walks closer to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, 19. Legal. Able to consent." He says softly.

"Harry, I'll be 30 in December!" Louis exclaims throwing his hands around wildly in the air. Harry nods, "Okay. " He shrugs out.

"No! It isn't! I'll be eleven years older than you! Eleven, Harry! Oh my God. Oh God what've I done? Oh God, I've just made out with a child. Oh God I'm a bad person." Louis moans out, shoving his face into his palms.

"Excuse me?" Harry exclaims indignantly, he slides off the bed and walks up to Louis.

"I am 19. I am a legal adult. I go to UNI. I own my own flat. I work at a bakery. I own a motorcycle, and a car, and I am not a child." Harry snaps, he folds his arms over his chest defensively and Louis laughs.

"Harry this is a bad idea. We can't do this." Louis says as Harry steps forward towards him.

"You're hard cock says otherwise." Harry snaps dropping to his knees in front of Louis. Louis groans and goes to step back. Harry shakes his head and starts mouthing at him through his blue boxer briefs. Louis groans and a hand laces through Harry's hair.

"I am not a child, Louis." Harry spits, peeling his briefs down and licking a strip up the under side of Louis' cock. Louis' hips shove forward and Harry scoffs, pulling away,"Normally, I'd ask you to fuck my throat but it seems as though we're under some notion that I am an adolescent. So guess that's not happening today." Harry snaps, holding Louis' shaft against this stomach and sucking one of his balls into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Harry. God, so good." And like, Louis' had a lot of head. Like, a lot of head. He's had at least 300 people suck him off. But this boy's mouth makes the others look less like porn stars and more like amateurs and he's just very confused. Harry doesn't break eye contact once as his tongue makes a slurping noise and then both of Louis spunk- heavy balls are in his mouth, lips stretched wide to accommodate them.

"Oh my God." Louis pants, knees going weak at that.

"Wanna sit on the bed?" Harry asks as he pops them back out, letting the shaft run along his lips as he speaks now. Louis nods rapidly and they both make their way to the edge of the bed.

Harry drops back down in between Louis' spread legs. Louis moans out and holds Harry's head with both hands, thrusting up into Harry's mouth roughly a few times. Harry doesn't gag but he does glare at him and pull his mouth off.

"I thought I told you not to fuck my throat." He rasps, licking up a trail of spit on Louis' shaft, tongue wrapping around the head of his cock. Louis whines high in his throat,"Please, please baby please let me. I'm so sorry I called you a child. Oh God. Please please please please Harry baby, pretty baby please." He whimpers, and Louis doesn't whimper for many people in real life. Usually he takes charge even if he's bottoming. He is not just another pillow princess.

"I don't know. What makes you deserve it?" Harry asks, sucking a love bite into Louis' thigh. Louis just shakes head and whines, hips bucking up.

"Louis." Harry admonishes,"Tell me what you've done to deserve it and you can." Louis whines again, so hard it's making his eyes tear up," Nothing. I've done nothing but please. Please Harry. You're not a child. You're an adult. A big, strong, manly adult that's so good with his mouth. Please." Louis begs, because Louis is a weak, weak man.

"Hmmm. I think you're just saying that so I'll let you fuck my throat. I don't think you really mean that, Lou. But, oh well." Harry says before he shoves his mouth all the way down onto Louis' shaft, laughing quietly when Louis moans so loud his voice cracks. Harry's nose nestles deep in Louis' pubes and he taps Louis' hips twice.

He waits for Louis to get the message and Louis hesitantly starts to thrust up, seeing if that's what Harry's waiting for. Harry hums around the thick shaft in his mouth and Louis groans obscenely, gripping Harry's head- with both hands- he fucks forward into his mouth. Harry moans around him as he cums down his throat, a bit of it leaking down the sides of Louis' cock. Harry slurps all the cum up into his mouth and opens it, showing Louis the load on his tongue.

Louis flops back on the bed, panting, and when he sits back up Harry is still sat there on his knees, mouth open, hands behind his back. Louis cocks an eyebrow at him and Harry's eyes flick down and his throat makes a swallowing motion without actually swallowing.

"Oh, you want me to tell you when to swallow." Louis says thoughtfully, bringing a hand up to stroke Harry's cheek with one knuckle. Harry nods and sits patiently.

"What if I don't want you to? What if I prefer spitters?" Louis asks conversationally, petting the tip of his index finger through the load on Harrys tongue. Harry makes a needy noise and looks truly saddened by the ideal of Louis telling him to spit.

"No, you want to swallow don't you?" Louis purrs, making a mess of Harry's cheek by wiping the cum on it. Harry nods quickly, careful not to spill any of the white liquid. Louis coos at him and rubs his thumb over his plump bottom lip.

"Alright darling, you may swallow."

Harry nuzzles his head into Louis' palm as he swallows and presses a kiss to the flat of it. Harry looks up at him with big green eyes and Louis leans down to kiss him.

"I'm not a child." He mumbles petulantly.

"You certainly are not." Louis muses," Now, let's take care of you. Up." But Harry's hand stops him from standing to switch places.

"It's fine, you don't have to." He says, planning to wank himself instead, Louis scoffs, nearly offended by Harry's words. "Get on the bed, Harry." He says sternly, standing and dropping to his knees. Harry stands and looks down at him with a mesmerized face before he's sitting on the edge of the bed like Louis had. Louis pulls down Harry's boxers and chokes on his own spit once they're off. He stares at Harry's fucking massive cock like he almost doesn't know how to handle it and Harry whimpers on the sheets above him.

"Well, you've got a proper horse cock then, haven't you?" Louis jokes, he wraps his tiny hand around the giant girth in front of him and giggles softly when he realizes he can't even wrap his fingers 'round it all the way. Harry just scoffs out a laugh that is cut off swiftly when Louis stretches his mouth as wide as it can go and squeezes the tip into his mouth.

Harry really should expect it, he really should. Yet, he's still surprised when he finds out just how good Louis is with his mouth. Louis is twisting his head as he bobs up and down on Harry's shaft, hand twisting opposite his mouth at the base. Louis rises up further on his knees and forces Harry down his throat. Louis chokes obscenely as he tries to get him all the way in and has to pull off because Harry's too wide for him to breathe around him.

"It-It's okay, love. You don't have to take it all. I know I'm not exactly small." Harry soothes softly with a blush when Louis looks at the cock with a determined look. Louis scoffs and forces his gag reflex to relax as he pushes his mouth down and down and down onto Harry's horse-cock again. He whines when he can't get it all the way down and comes back up for air. He tries two more times and pouts when he really can't take it all because he's supposed to be good at this and he can't even deep throat a nineteen year old.

"Make me." Louis says sternly, looking up at Harry as he fondles Harry's - also massive- balls in the palm of his left hand.

"Make you what?" Harry asks breathily, sitting back up so he can look down at Louis properly.

"Make me take you all the way down. Put your hand on the back of my head and force it down." Louis orders. He goes to take Harry in his mouth again but a hand holding his hair stops him.

"I'm not going to force your body into something it can't do." Harry says softly.

"I can do it damn it, now grow up and choke me on your cock." Louis snaps. Harry's eyes harden at the 'grow up' part and he snaps back a quick' fine'. Louis takes him back into his mouth and gets himself halfway down before he automatically starts pushing up. Harry holds his head down and slowly slides his mouth down his shaft. He gets 3/4 of the way down and Louis starts spluttering around him desperately. Harry pulls him off and Louis growls," Why'd you do that?" He hoarses out, voice already thoroughly wrecked.

"Um because you were turning purple and choking on me?" Harry snaps back at him. Louis sighs and looks up at Harry's big green eyes. "Look, love, I can take it, if I can't I'll pinch you to let me up, alright?" Louis offers. Harry nods and allows Louis to sink his mouth back down on his cock. Louis' tongue traces down the under side of his shaft and he starts spluttering again quickly.

"Fuck. You're so hot, Lou. Look so good." Harry moans, hips thrusting up and Louis' nose almost hits his tummy. On the next thrust up Louis forces himself down and he swallows Harry down completely, Harry groans obscenely and his hips stutter before he cums down Louis' throat. Louis pulls off quickly after Harry starts cumming to allow some to hit his tongue. Harry moans and starts wanking himself through his orgasm and onto Louis' tongue and face.

Harry takes the tip of his dick and pushes all of the cum on Louis' face into his mouth with it, groaning as Louis laps at the red, cum covered tip.

"You're fucking filthy." Harry moans, Louis smiles up at him and swallows before climbing up and flopping down next to Harry on the bed. "How many inches are you?" Louis groans breathily.

"I don't know." Harry shrugs, blushing, turning his head to face Louis. Louis leans in and kisses him, swinging a leg over his waist to straddle him, naked.

"Yes, you do. You're a nineteen year old guy. You've measured. How big are you, Harry?" Louis muses, kissing at his neck. Harry blushes even harder and mumbles out a number that Louis can't hear.

"Can't hear you, love. Gotta speak up." Louis taunts, sucking a mark into his jaw line. he grinds his hips down and Harry mumbles out the answer again," eight." He lies.

"Bullshit, I'm seven and you're more than an inch bigger. Tell me." Louis calls him out, grinding down on him again.

"Fuck. Ten. I'm ten, almost eleven, four and a half around." Harry moans out.

"God. You're gonna get even bigger too. Still got six years before you stop growing." Louis mutters out, leaning down to kiss him. "Guess I better keep you around then, for the horse cock , of course." Louis adds.

"Guess you better. You should call in sick to work." Harry purrs, hands coming back to spread Louis' cheeks open.

"Can't. Got a dick to suck and a guy to fuck." Louis jokes, Harry tenses but shakes it off. It's his job, he'll have to get used to it.

Harry reaches down with one hand and sets his shaft between Louis' cheeks before thrusting up and groaning. "You could stretch me out for him though, fuck me nice and hard so I limp onto set. " Louis offers rocking back so Harry's cock slides through his cheeks again. Harry groans and bucks up but shakes his head. "Not gonna fuck you this weekend." He croaks.

"What?!" Louis exclaims, sitting up straight. Harry's eyebrows furrow and he goes to speak but is cut off by Louis,"What do you mean you aren't going to fuck me this weekend?! You can't have this nice of a cock, tease me like this and then say you aren't going to fuck me all weekend. that's another twenty-four hours."

"Lou... I don't fuck this soon when I meet people. It's a thing for me. I just don't. I'll get you off and stuff all you'd like, but I'm not going to fuck you this weekend." Harry says softly.

"But I want to sit on your cock." Louis whines petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry chuckles and pulls him down into a kiss.

"And you say I'm the child. C'mon then, up we go. Breakfast time before work." Harry laughs, patting Louis' arse condescendingly.

"Bloody tease. Walk around with a fucking snake in your pants and don't let me sit on it, won't fuck me with it. Me, the cover of Playboy and the face of Porn hub Gay." Louis mutters under his breath as he roots around for clothes Harry will fit into.

"Here." Louis says, chucking some sweats at Harry's broad, tattooed chest. Harry laughs and saunters up to him, pecking his cheek and saying," Think I'll just stay naked actually." Before he waltzes out of the room and leaves Louis standing bare and hard.

"Oh my God." Louis groans when he makes it down to the kitchen, fully dressed and fresh out of the shower and finds Harry standing at the stove in nothing but the apron his mother gave him as a gag gift.

"Oh, is this distracting?" Harry taunts, shoving the spatula around the pan to make scrambled eggs.

"Noooo. Not at all, turn around. Now." Louis says sarcastically and then spits out the order. Harry turns on his heel and smiles down at Louis, going in for a kiss. Louis whines childishly when he notices Harry isn't hard. He can see his soft cock- that is easily the same length as Louis' is hard- swinging between his legs through the sheer frilly pink apron.

"Get hard. I wanna blow you before I have to leave in twenty minutes. " Louis says, leaning in to kiss Harry.

"Confident in your blowy skills. Aren't you?" Harry asks. Louis nods and Harry kisses him again.

"You can blow me later. Right now, you need to eat before you go to work." harry promises, turning back to the stove and shoving bacon, eggs, toast, and orange slices onto a plate. He pours some milk into Louis' tea but no sugar per Louis' request.

"I feel like a sugar daddy." Louis laughs as Harry serves him at the magnificent dining table and kisses his head. Harry chuckles,"Should I call you Daddy then?" Louis makes a face and shakes his head.

"No." He says quickly. Harry guffaws and laughs so hard at the sour expression on Louis' face that he bends backwards a bit.

"Oh C'mon Daddy, You don't like that? Don't want a sugar baby?" Harry purrs playfully, leaning over Louis in his chair and speaking the words right in his ear.

"Well, we'll talk about the sugar baby thing. Spoiling you could be fun. But please never call me that again."

"Yes, Daddy." Harry jokes. Louis watches his arse as he saunters playfully back to the kitchen nd eyes his dick when he struts back in with a plate of his own.

********************

"I'm telling you, Liam, he's got a fucking horse cock. 's nearly eleven inches and almost three around. It's mad!" Louis sighs dreamily, getting dressed after his scene in his dressing quarters.

"Did you ask if he's ever considered porn?" Liam presses.

"No, Liam. I didn't but he's picking me up on his motorcycle in about ten minutes so feel free to ask him yourself." Louis snaps teasingly.

*****************

"OOOOoOOOOOOO Tommo's got a boyfriend!" Zayn, another Porn star, hollers to the crew as Louis kisses Harry in greeting. Harry chuckles as Louis blushes.

"Hi! I'm Har-" Harry's loud introduction to the entire crew and Zayn is cut off by Louis cuffing him upside the head.

"Whattt?" He whines playfully.

"Don't yell in here, there is scenes going on nearby." Louis admonishes. Harry nods and apologizes.

"It's fine. You didn't know. Sorry I slapped you." Louis chuckles, getting up on his tiptoes to kiss him again.

"Hi! You must be Harry! Louis here tells me you've got a huge cock!" Liam interrupts enthusiastically. Harry pulls away from Louis and splutters out an awkward greeting.

"Liam! What the shit? You can't just go around telling people I talk about their cocks." Louis snaps at him. Harry glares down at Louis.

"You've known me a day. Calm down there jealous boy." Louis teases Harry.

"Annnnyway! I'm Liam, would you be interested in a career in porn?" Liam cuts right to the chase.

"Um- I- I mean-"

"He'll think about it, really we must be going. Got your keys love? Want anything from the foods table?" Louis asks, walking away from Liam, Harry in tow.

Louis leads Harry to the food table and sighs," I'm sorry about him. I was talking about you and he got excited because he knows I don't sleep with many people outside of work and then he asked how big you were and so I was honest and yeah. He wants you to do some videos but think it over. Unless you know right now." he rambles.

"It's quite alright love. I don't think I'd be interested in a career in porn but I appreciate the praise from you." Harry laughs, leaning down to kiss him.

They kiss for a few minutes until someone throws a roll at their heads and Louis looks over to find Niall wiggling his eyebrows at them.

"Did you just throw a roll at my head?" Louis asks, scandalized.

"Yes I did, Darling. Now, who's this?" Niall asks, sizing Harry up.

"This is Harry. Harry, this is Niall, he's the one I did the scene with today." Louis introduces the smiling blond. Harry scowls but shakes hand.

"Awww. He's jealous. Look at the pout, Louis." Niall teases.

"Yeah he is. He's new to this whole, fooling around with a pornstar thing. He's only nineteen after all. But he's got a huge-" Louis' excited raspy voice is cut off by Harry's deep one.

"Well, we really must be going. I'm illegally parked in four spaces. Nice meeting you, Nigel."Harry snaps, gripping Louis by the wrist and dragging him from the building. Louis laughs the whole way.

"It's Niall!" Niall shouts after them.

"Fuck off, Nigel!" Harry hollers back. He drags a chuckling Louis to his motorcycle- that is perfectly parked in one parking spot- and shoves him against it, ramming their lips together to cut off Louis' laughter.

"Hi." He breathes after he pulls away.

"Hi. You really shouldn't yell in there." Louis giggles.

"Whoops." Harry shrugs, handing Louis a red, sparkly helmet.

"Why do I get the sparkly one?" Louis whines.

"Because the sparkly one has better insulation and if we crash it's less likely to crack than this black one." Harry says, buckling the black one onto his own head before helping Louis with the red one.

"Thanks, then. This isn't the same one as yesterday, is it?" Louis asks, confused as he looks at the much wider and bigger bike with a second seat built into the back.

"No. That was a classic Harley fat boy. This is a Harley Davidson Electra Glide Ultra. It fits two people easier since it has a seat built in right here. I wanted you to be comfy on the ride so I drove the Fat Boy back home and switched them." Harry says sheepishly.

"You're so cute. I appreciate it a lot. Now, help me up onto this monster." Louis orders.

Harry laughs and picks Louis up by the waist, easily setting him on the bike with a grin. He goes through where to put your feet and what not to do and when Harry straddles his seat and revs the bike to life Louis holds on tight just like Harry tells him to.

*********

"Harry?" Louis asks from the counter in his kitchen, watching as Harry zooms around the kitchen making tacos.

"Yes?" Harry asks, stirring the meat. 

"Can I sit on your cock after dinner?" Louis chirps.

"Nope." Harry chirps back in a mocking voice.

"But.... C'mon...." Louis whines petulantly.

"No, Lou. And you call me a child. Honestly, haven't you ever been rejected? You aren't handling it very well." Harry laughs out as he pours a spice mixture into the meat.

"Harry the last time I got rejected, I was sixteen and the guy was married to a woman and I still convinced him to suck me off in the loo." Louis deadpans.

"You weren't even famous until you were nineteen though!" Harry protests.

"You think my arse is nice now? You shouldve seen it at sixteen." Louis laughs. Hey, he's got it, and he knows it.

"You little slag." Harry teases. Louis freezes up and crosses his arms defensively, eyes watering.

"I am not a slag. Just because I enjoy sex and work in porn does not mean I am a slag! How dare y-" Louis is cut off by Harry's hand covering his knee carefully.

"Hey... I didn't mean it like that, baby, it was a joke." He says softly, big palm coming up to cup Louis' cheek.

"It wasn't funny." Louis sniffles. He hates. Absolutely hates, feeling worthless because he enjoys sex. Hates feeling dirty and sad and hates when people call him dirty names. Nearly thirty or not he's still human.

"I know," Harry coos, "Rotten sense of humor, I have. Absolute rubbish. I'm very sorry I offended you, baby. It won't happen again." Hand falling to knead at Louis' thighs.

"Hmph." Louis pouts, turning his head when Harry leans in to kiss him. Harry's lips connect with his cheek and he sighs against it. He pecks the spot a few times before trailing kisses down his face and neck and swiping his tongue over Louis' collarbones.

Louis groans but avoids Harry's lips when he tries to kiss him again.

"C'mon baby. Kiss me." Harry mumbles against the corner of his mouth. Louis sighs and allows Harry's lips to press against his. Harry presses his lips gently against Louis' pulling back and sighing when Louis doesn't kiss him back. Harry leans back in and works his lips against Louis' unmoving ones. He uses his lips to press Louis' open and presses his tongue between them only to be met with a wall of clenched teeth. Harry pulls back and looks into Louis' still hurt eyes and pinches his thigh, smiling at the gasp Louis lets out and diving in to shove his tongue down his throat. Harry finally gets his tongue into Louis' mouth and properly snogs his unmoving mouth. Louis giggles a little but pushes Harry's tongue out of his mouth with his own.

"Louis." Harry whines, nuzzling his nose into Louis' neck.

"Harryyyy." Louis mocks.

"Kiss me back." Harry pouts, Louis' eyes widen at the pout and all he thinks is, This is going to be a problem.

Harry must sense Louis' predicament and pouts his lower lip out more, looking down at Louis on the counter with big, wide, innocent green eyes. Louis groans and covers his eyes with his hands.

"Lou? Why won't you kiss me back? Just wanna kiss you. Just a little. Then we can eat dinner... Then we can have a drink... Then we can kiss some more.. C'mon Lou I just want a kiss." Harry says in a sad, childish voice.

"Oh fuck. Stop that voice." Louis says feeling his dick twitch at the innocence in it. It's a lie, he tells himself, Harry isn't innocent, he sucked you off. He's nineteen. Not innocent, not innocent. 

"Lou? Pretty please? Pretty...." Harry kisses his neck once," Pretty...." He does it again, sucking lightly at his pulse point," Please?"

"Fuck! Fine. Kiss me, you fool." Louis groans, uncovering his eyes and pulling Harry off of his neck. Harry smirks and leans in. They snog for several minutes going in disturbed until a loud beeping brings them out of it.

"Fuck! The tacos!" Harry screams, reaching over to the stove and sliding the charred meat off of the burner. He turns on the fan above the stove and cracks the window, searching around desperately to shut off the smoke alarm. He finds it at waste height, taped to the side of the fridge. Once he shuts it off he looks at Louis, confused.

"Why is it on the side of the fridge?" Louis blushes profusely at the question and Harry breaks out into laughter," You couldn't reach it! Could you?!" Harry guffaws and claps his hands together.

"We weren't all born with giraffe limbs and horse-cocks, Harold. Honestly." Louis snaps.

Harry just keeps laughing. 

***************

They end up ordering Chinese takeout and snogging sloppily over it and whiskey. "You really not going to fuck me tonight?" Louis breaths into their snog as Harry grinds down against him, hovering over his body in Louis' giant bed, food and whiskey set on the bed stand and forgotten long ago.

"I'm really not." Harry slurs into the kiss, thrusting forward against Louis' crotch. Louis groans and wraps his legs around Harry's waist. He pulls Harry's crotch against his bum and arches his back into their snog. He can feel the outline of Harry's tip rubbing at his hole through their boxers and he presses back against it.

"Oh God." Harry moans, reaching one hand down to grope at Louis' arse. Louis moans in reaction and cants his hips back so he can feel the pressure against his rim again.

"Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry put it in. C'mon, baby put it in." Louis whimpers. Harry shakes his head and Louis whines so high in his throat it hurts his own ears.

"Do that again baby, make that noise for me again. 'M so close." Harry groans out, teeth latching onto Louis' earlobe. Louis makes the whine come out again and Harry grabs him by the thighs, picking his bottom half up off of the bed and pounding against him like he was fucking him.

"Say my name, Lou. Baby please. Oh fuck say it, Louis, say my name." Harry orders. Louis' back arches and he cums when he feels Harry's tip catch on his rim through their boxers, Harry going so hard it nearly pushes in.

"Harryharryharryharryhazharryfuckharryharryharryharryhar-" Louis' mantra is cut off by his mouth opening in a silent scream when Harry's teeth bite down on his shoulder as he cums into his boxers like the teenager he is.

Harry pants into his bare shoulder and chuckles lightly," Next weekend, if you still want me by next weekend I'll fuck you." Louis smiles and pants back a light giggle.

"Fuck. Want to go again?" Harry asks, cock fattening up against Louis' bum again.

"Give the old man a minute to get it back up again, yeah?" Louis breathes out.

"Wanna do it naked, this time?" Harry mutters into his neck, sucking another mark into the huge array he's already got going. Louis groans and then he's shoving Harry off of him and yanking both of their boxers down their legs before laying back down how he was, cock standing at attention again.

"I wanna be on top." Louis says suddenly once Harry starts grinding against him. Harry nods and picks louis up, manhandling him until Louis' straddling his waist. Harry grips his hips tightly and looks up at Louis' eyes.

"I really don't want to fuck tonight. If you take advantage of this position and put it in somehow, I'm leaving." Harry says sternly. Louis sighs but nods, Harry puckers his lips and Louis leans down, starting up a snog while he begins to rotate his hips. Harry sucks in a breath when Louis grinds backwards and his prick sticks between his cheeks. He groans and bucks up, fucking through Louis' cheeks.

"Oh." Louis moans shakily, head falling forward into Harry's nearly unmarked neck. One or two love bites subside there but it's nothing compared to the gallery worthy litter of them on his own neck. Louis' thighs tire after about eight straight minutes of back and forth and he whimpers into Harry's adam's apple.

"Harry. C'mon, help me, legs are tired." He whines, sucking right on the bulge in Harry's neck, leaving a crimson colored bruise in the very center of it.

"Y'know," Harry says, getting a good grip on Louis' hips and thrusting up," for a porn star, your stamina isn't very great." He jokes.

Louis scoffs and sits up straight forcing Harry's dick down onto his thigh. Harry cocks an eyebrow at him and Louis starts bouncing. Harry groans as Louis reaches back and lines his tip up to his rim, he grinds down just enough for Harry to let out a warning," Louis." And for Louis to groan and bounce up and down against the tip.

"I have fucking fantastic stamina thank you, just thought maybe you'd take care of me, obviously I'll have to do all the work myself though." He snaps. Harry scoffs up at him and then Louis' on his back.

"Harry, you arse, I said I want to be on top." Louis whines.

"I thought you said you wanted to be taken care of." Harry muses snaking his way down Louis' body and stopping face to cock.

"Harry.. Don't just fucking breathe on it. Suck me off." Louis demands. Harry chuckles and shakes his head, gripping Louis' legs one by one and throwing them over his shoulders. He tucks his face down between his thighs and breathes in the smell of Harry's spunk that leaked through their boxers earlier.

"Harry..." Louis whimpers.

"Ask me in French, Louis." Harry orders.

"Mange moi, 'arry." Louis breathes out, attempting to pull Harry in with his feet against his back.

"Me lèche, 'arry. S'il vous plait." Louis whines, Harry groans against his thigh and buries his face between his cheeks. Harry's tongue flicks out and presses against Louis' rim. Louis keens high in his throat and rocks up against Harry's face, only his head and shoulder still on the bed.

"Sound so good, Lou. Have absolutely no idea what you're saying. But sound so good. keep saying French shit baby."

"I- I said- oh god- I said 'lick me out, harry, please. And before that I s-said- oh fuck there Harry, there do that again." Louis moans out, forgetting his translations as Harry's tongue presses against his prostate.

"C'mon baby, tell me what you said the first time." Harry coaxes before shoving his tongue back inside of Louis.

"I- I said, eat me out, kind of, I- I'm very rusty on French. haven't been to France in six years a-and haven't spoken it in two." Louis moans out.

"Don't care, read me a fucking grocery list in French, I don't care, just keep saying shit." Harry growls into him. Louis moans at the vibration and the way Harry's tongue flicks against him.

"Plus vite, plus vite, 'arry s'il vous plait plus vite!" Louis exclaims loudly. Harry pulls back and looks down at Louis' flushed face.

"What?" He asks softly.

"Faster! Plus vite, 'arry. Je vais au sperme." Louis whimpers out.

"Gonna cum? That what that means?" Harry asks, pressing a fingertip against Louis' hole while he speaks casually. Louis whines, nodding and pressing down so his spit slicked hole sucks the finger in, Harry pumps it in and out, watching louis' face raptly.

"Yeah? Wanna cum on my tongue, want me to tongue-fuck you until you're open enough I could just slide right in? want that? Want me to fuck you?" Harry taunts, pressing a second finger in and curling them to stroke over Louis' prostate. Louis screams out a moan and arches so only his head and the very tip of his shoulders are on the mattress. He cums in spurts all down himself, covering himself in a thick load of spunk all the way down to his neck.

Harry pumps him through it and then drops his body down onto the mattress, staying up on his knees hand gliding furiously over his shaft to bring himself to orgasm. Louis makes a soft groaning noise before he's rolling over and arching his back to Harry, fucking presenting a spot for him to litter his cum.

"C'mon 'arry. Cum on me." Louis says sleepily, laying on a thick French accent that's gotten him laid so many times he lost count. Harry groans and streaks across Louis' cheeks, eyes desperately trying to stay open as he pumps himself through it.

He stares down at Louis' cum covered bum once he's down from his high. His palm comes down harshly on the left cheek and Louis yelps, not expecting it. He wiggles his bum tiredly and Harry smiles, slapping it again. Louis giggles and it quickly gets cut off by Harry's tongue sweeping over his cheeks and lower back, gathering his own spunk on his tongue.

Harry flips Louis over and crawls up his body, he taps Louis' lips lightly with two fingers and once they open he leans down, pushing his cum onto Louis' tongue with his own. Louis lets loose a filthy, porn star moan and pulls Harry closer by his hair. They kiss leisurely for a few minutes, passing it back and forth until Louis swallows it down, Harry sucking the remnants off of his tongue.

Harry flops off of Louis and lays down next to him, flipping onto his side so Louis will spoon him. Neither pays attention to the way they literally stick together with Louis' cum in between them.

*************

"Louis I have to go home, I have school tomorrow." Harry insists.

"So you can't go from here? C'mon... It's only been two nights. We have so much more to talk about, so much more to do..." Louis coerces, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and toying with the back of his belt. He looks up at Harry with big pouty blue eyes and puffs out his bottom lip. Even Louis doesn't know where this clinginess is coming from.

"Lou... Don't look at me like that, c'mon I haven't done any course work this weekend which means I have to do it all tonight." Harry says softly, caressing Louis' cheek softly and kissing his forehead.

"Bring it here! C'mon Hazza, I get so bored all by myself." Louis whines. Harry laughs and presses a kiss to Louis' pout. "I'll never get it done here, love, you'll do something cute and I'll kiss you and we'll end up in bed and I'll fail my courses." Harry sighs.

"Please? I'll be good and let you do your work and when you're done with that we can cuddle and then I'll blow you while we watch Love Actually." Louis whines, looking into Harry's green eyes with wide blue ones. Harry sighs and presses a kiss to Louis' mouth. Louis grabs him by the hair and deepens the kiss, kissing him as though he were going off to war. Harry groans and Louis starts unbuttoning Harry's shirt, once it's on the floor, Louis' fingers are deftly unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of his belt loops in one fluid motion.

"Oh fuck." Harry groans when Louis slides his palm into Harry's jeans and gropes his cock until it's as hard as it can get with the restriction of his tight jeans. Harry bucks up into his palm and pants into his mouth, grabbing Louis by the waist and throwing him up against the wall by the front door. He presses Louis against it and rips Louis' boxers down his legs, kicking off his own remaining clothing. He picks Louis up and Louis wraps his arms and legs around him accordingly. Harry mouths hotly at the base of Louis' throat grinding up against him relentlessly, finally able to get fully hard.

"God, Harry." Louis moans. Harry stops suddenly and pulls back, glaring at Louis.

"This is what I mean Louis. I'm trying to leave and here we are, naked!" Harry exclaims. Louis whines and pouts down at him from where he's hiked up in Harry's arms.

"C'mon. Please? Just tonight? I swear I won't distract you from your school work, and if I do, then you can go and I won't say anything." Louis offers, Harry sighs but nods.

"Yes!" Louis fist pumps, Harry laughs and shakes his head leaning in to nuzzle their noses together.

***********************************

"What are you even studying?" Louis interrupts for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Environmental science and veterinary anatomy." harry replies, Louis smiles and kisses his cheek before taking the book out of Harry's hands and pointing to a picture of a cat skeleton.

"That's freaky." He giggles. Harry hums and takes the book back, highlighting something in a paragraph. Louis sighs and kicks his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Haz?" Louis asks softly.

"Yeah, Lou?" Harry asks looking up from his book with a smile.

"I'm bored." Louis says, Harry chuckles and sighs.

"You are distracting me." Harry sings, Louis gasps and covers his mouth cutely.

"MM MM MMMMM MMM." Louis muffles something into his hand.

"You're forgiven, love. I just really have to finish these notes, okay? Then I'm all yours." Harry promises with a soft chuckle, he pecks Louis' hand and pulls away but Louis removes his hand and whines, puckering his lips.

"Aren't you almost thirty?" Harry jokes, leaning in to kiss his childish pucker anyway. Louis huffs when Harry pulls away and leans back in, yanking Harry in by his hair, emitting a deep growl from Harry's throat as he lets his books cascade to the floor. Harry smirks into the kiss as Louis hikes his sweat pants clad leg over Harry's hip and straddles him, turning his head and deepening the kiss.

"Lou. I gotta- hmm." Harry is cut off by Louis' tongue rubbing up against his own as he speaks. He moans into the kiss and leans back against the couch, sucking lightly on Louis' tongue. Louis lets loose a high pitched whine that makes Harry's cock twitch.

"Fuck the notes." Harry growls, and then Louis' in the air attached to Harry in a koala latch as he's carried up the stairway to his bedroom and flung unceremoniously onto the mattress. Louis groans and Harry's yanking him down to the foot of the bed by his ankles before he can muster up a word. Harry flips him over onto his front and yanks down his sweats palming at his arse for a moment before bringing his hand down sharply.

"I thought you weren't going to distract me?" Harry snaps, smacking down harshly onto the same cheek with every word. Louis stutters out an 'um' in reply and Harry chuckles darkly. He pulls his own pants down to his ankles and presses up against Louis' abused backside.

"You look so good like this... I know you aren't one for taking it and I'm so impressed, love. Feel how hard you're making me?" Harry praises into his ear over his right shoulder. Louis whines and nods.

"Fuck me." Louis demands. Harry chuckles and kisses his shoulder but says 'no'.

*****************

"Can't you call in sick or something? Who really cares about environmental science anyway?" Louis pouts, arms latched around Harry's neck so he can't leave.

"Lou. Literally everyone should care about the environment. Just yesterday you were ranting about the bees." Harry chuckles, pressing a sweet kiss to Louis' thin lips.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I don't ditch class, Louis, I'll see you soon, okay?" Harry says fondly.

"Restez avec moi, 'arry. (Stay with me, Harry)" Louis purrs. Harry groans and his face falls down to Louis' bare chest.

"Three hours. Only three hours and then I'll call you. Okay?" Harry says against his skin. Louis sighs but nods.

"I'm not usually this clingy, I promise. You're just... special." Louis says quietly when Harry still doesn't move from his chest. Harry smiles against him and nods," You're special to me too, Lou. I like clingy. Makes me feel wanted. "

Louis smirks and presses his crotch up against Harry's," You are definitely wanted, mon amour." He purrs. Harry's breath hitches and he tosses glance at the alarm clock.

"Can you bust in thirteen minutes, old man?" He asks slowly, Louis smirks," Race you."

Harry laughs but flops onto his back and reaches over to grope Louis' cock.

Louis wins.... Harry's still a teenager and Louis has porn star hands.

Round two in the shower makes Harry late for his first class.

**************

I love Rock-n-Roll! Put anotha-

"Hello?" Louis sighs sadly into his phone, standing at the stove and staring at his burnt pancakes. Harry's been gone for four hours and Louis' already nearly managed to burn the house down three times.

"Lou? You okay?" Harry's voice soothes through the phone.

"No! I'm not! My morning got really shitty after you left and I can't make fucking pancakes and I almost burnt the house down twice and I burnt my tummy on the pan and I'm going to be thirty in December and I can't fucking make pancakes, how am I going to feed my children?" Louis wails into the phone, breaking down and poking at the burnt on his tummy before throwing the pan of burnt batter into the sink and leaving it there.

"Oh Lou. I'm on my way, sweetheart." Harry says softly. Louis wails even louder and shakes his head," You don't h-have to. I'm a grown man, I'll be f-fine. You have course work I'm sure. I'll just distract you." He sniffles out.

Harry chuckles into the phone," I'm getting on my bike so I'll have to hang up but I'll be there soon, love. Hold tight for me, alright?"

"Okay." Louis sniffles.

Harry coos into the phone before hanging up and starting his motorcycle. He pulls up to Louis' in about ten minutes. He un-straddles his bike and parks it in between two of Louis' expensive cars and smiles when he hears the front door open. He turns his head and starts walking up the drive with open arms, Louis comes barreling towards him with puffy eyes and a pink nose. Harry coos into Louis' fluffy hair when Louis jumps up and wraps all his limbs around Harry.

"Oh Darling, I've only been gone a few hours, what happened my love?" Harry asks, closing the front door behind them and sitting on the first arm chair he sees, Louis sat in his lap.

"Work called, Porn hub , not Playboy, and they want me to do a derogatory scene." Louis whimpers into his neck.

"Oh love, did you tell them no?" Harry asks. Louis hesitates and shakes his head 'no'.

"Well, why not?" Harry coerces, pulling back slightly to try and look at Louis. Louis just makes a needy noise and squeezes closer to Harry ignoring the pain from the burn on his tummy.

"Can't my contract renews tomorrow and they want to take derogatory names off of my red and have me try a few scenes with them. Liam is trying to fight against it but he isn't getting any good news and I really don't want to upset the head of fucking Porn hub because I'm a pussy when it comes to people calling me a slut or a whore or a filthy little bitch." Louis whimpers.

"Love, you are not a pussy just because you don't like derogatory names. You are a normal person and if I was sleeping with someone and they called me a whore or a slut or a fucking filthy little bitch I'd probably punch them in the cock." Harry says sternly, Louis nods into his neck but pulls away and sits up in his lap, Harry's hands falling to the arm rests on the chair.

"But, like, okay, so this is going to sound really conceded and cocky and I'm sorry, I've never had to deny a scene because I was scared and I'd really like to get over this aversion to the names. Because the less reds I have the more videos I get and even though I'm already 12% of Porn hub gay's income I would like to get even higher up the chain so when I retire I can get into the filming part of it. It's how Liam and Zayn got their jobs working in the film part." Louis sighs.

"Alright... So maybe we work on some of them... You trust me, yeah?" Harry asks softly.

"Yeah." Louis says softly back, tucking his blushing face back into Harry's neck. Harry smiles and rubs his back," Okay... So maybe we try a few things on your reds lists and try and work through your fears of them." Harry offers.

Louis nods," Okay. But like... I don't know actually... Maybe I should just say fuck it and say no." Harry nods and rubs a soothing circle into his lower back," Alright. It's up to you."

"Wait... No. I want- I want to get over a few of them. Yeah. Let's do it." Louis says frustrated.

"Okay. Which ones would you like to work through?" Harry asks softly.

"Um, the n-names and um- um- maybe like b-bondage, or like being held down and like b-belting. I've lost a few videos that would've been with really popular guys if I could face those." Louis says quietly. Harry hums.

"Okay. You tell me when you want me to start and we'll start. I'll start with the names and bondage stuff, once those are solid we can try belting if you'd like. I love it but I'm also the worlds biggest masochist." Harry chuckles.

"Can you just, like, say them? Like-" Louis huffs and sits up, looking Harry in the face," Call me a slut."

"Slut." Harry says quietly. Louis shakes his head at him, "They aren't going to say it all soft like that. Be mean. Call me some names, c'mon. I promise I won't get mad this time." Louis demands. Harry nods and brings a hand up to run through his curls.

"Louis... you're a fucking slut and... I'm going to bend you over and take you like the whore you are." Harry says sternly, Louis' jaw clenches and his fists tighten and he nods, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose.

"Again."

"Louis, you're a fucking slut and I'm going to bend you over and take you like the whore you are, do you want that?" Harry purrs, Louis jaw clenches again and his face reddens a bti in both a blush and a bit of anger," Yes."

"Yes what, slut?" Harry snaps.

"Yes, sir." Louis snaps back.

"Don't use that attitude with me, you filthy little b-bitch." And Harry breaks. Louis grins at him a little even though he's fuming.

"Okay. Okay, again. Say other things, piss me off. I have to learn to take it." Louis nods, he can do this. Harry nods," First we're going to get you comfortable with those three in bed. So, up, to the bedroom."

Once they're sat on the bed Harry makes Louis get on his front and presses him down lightly with his own chest, crawling on top of him and leaning over his shoulder to speak in his ear.

"You're a slut, Louis. A dirty, filthy little slut. I'm going to fuck you so hard you cry and you're going to sit there and take it because you're a whore for it, such a little whore for me." Harry purrs in a fake seductively stern voice that he's not sure he's ever used in a bedroom before. He feels Louis' breathing speed up and pauses before continuing.

"Like that? Like me calling you my fucking whore? That's what you are, Louis. A whore, A fucking slut, a filthy little bitch that takes cock like a champ a precious little fucking sl-"

"Stop! Get off!" Louis snaps. Harry nods and starts to slide off of him. Louis then shakes his head and sighs," I didn't- I didn't mean that. I need to do this. Keep going, even if I say stop."

"I'm not going to keep going if you say stop." Harry scoffs.

"Harry I'll never learn if you don't make me. I have to seem submissive enough in the video to take it. If I really want you to stop I'll either say red or kick you in the balls." Louis shrugs. Harry gulps," Please don't kick me in the balls, I thought you wanted children."

"Men don't get preggers Hazza. Now go. Be a prick. Make me cry." Louis snaps. Harry sighs but crawls back up on top of him.

"Who's in charge, Louis?" Harry growls into his ear.

"You." Louis sighs.

"I'm sorry slut, I don't think you addressed me properly, I asked you a fucking question, who's in charge, whore?"

"You, sir. You're in charge." Louis whimpers out.

"Damn right I am. Who's my little slut? Hmmm?" Harry purrs, one hand coming back to rub at Louis' arse.

"Don't make me say it." Louis whimpers. Harry sighs and almost climbs off of him but then he remember their exchange thirty seconds ago. Harry brings his hand down on Louis' arse and snaps a," Wrong. I asked you a fucking question. Who's my little slut?"

"I- I am, sir."

"What are you, Louis?" Harry growls in his ear.

"Y-your -your s-slut." Louis grits out.

"Who's slut?"

"Yours! I'm your slut, sir." Louis snaps.

"Watch your fucking attitude, you whore, I'm in charge and I will take you over my knee." Harry growls into his arelobe, nipping it challengingly.

"Yeah, let's let's do that. Let's do that and I want you to call me it with each slap." Louis says.

"No, that'll have you associating the names with punishment." Harry says softly, rubbing over Louis' arse gently with one hand, using the other to keep his weight off of Louis.

"Right. I knew that. I just, then just spank me for a bit, yeah? Let's take a break from slut and just spank me a bit." Louis sighs, pushing back against Harry's hand.

"But, you haven't done anything bad? I shouldn't be punishing you, I should be rewarding you, like, blowing you or eating you out." Harry says, sititng up, confused.

"I- I like bare hand spanking. It is a reward for me. I really, really like it." Louis mumbles, blushing into the sheets.

"Hmm. Okay, hands and knees then, love." Harry says, sliding off of Louis. Once Louis is in position he smiles," Just kidding, get your pretty arse over my lap." Harry says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Take your pants off." Harry orders.

"I hope you enjoy your short lived dominance, Harry." Louis muses, sliding the cloth down his legs until he's bare and bending over Harry's lenghty thighs. Haryr chuckles and brings one palm downw quickly across one of the cheeks.

"I am enjoying myself at the moment, thank you, 've got a pretty boy bent over for me. I'm quite content." Harry purrs, bringing his hand down again.

*************

"Okay. Okay. Back to what we were doing, up on the bed, my love." Harry says to the whimpering Louis. He smiles down at his bruised bum and sneaks a quick kiss to it. Louis gasps at the cooling lips on his burning sking and arches into it.

"C'mon, love, up." Harry says sweetly.

"Noooo. Keep spanking me." Louis whines not wanting to go back to feeling bad.

"Baby... You know you'll beat yourself up over it if we quit now." Harry says hums. Louis huffs but nods, standing up slowly and wincing when his arse crease against his thighs and jiggles, burning a bit.

Harry crawls on top of Louis' back carefully and kisses at his shoulders for a minute.

"Can I hold you down a bit for this one, love?" Harry asks. Louis' breath hitches but he nods shakily, holding his hands up above his head for Harry to take. Harry brings them around behind his back and holds them there with one hand.

"I'm going to hold you down and call you a lot of bad names and if at any time you want to be let go or have had enough of it all you red out and we'll just cuddle, okay?" Harry says softly, kissing the back of Louis' neck.

Louis nods and turns his head puckering his lips.

"Okay."

"Wait! wait! Will you- I mean- be my boyfriend." Louis blurts out. Harry chuckles and nods,"Yeah, yeah I'll be your boyfriend, baby."

"Okay, okay, cool, yeah, you can start now." Louis smiles.

"Hmmm. Louis?"

"Yes, sir?"Louis asks quietly, smile shutting down quickly.

"What are you?"

"A slut." Louis grits. Harry kisses his neck in praise.

"That's right. My little cockslut, just a little toy, just another hole babe, just a whore." Harry says, Louis' eyes water up but he nods.

"Gonna be a little cum dump for me. Let me use you like the little bitch you are?" Harry purrs, cringing at his own words. Louis nods.

"Good. Gonna be a little cockslut, all you're good for. Just another slut. Just a little fucking slag that wants to play with the big boys." Harry hisses. Louis sobs out a little and Harry instntly is nuzzling his face into the side of Louis' neck, pressing soft kisses there in a desperate attempt to calm him.

"Keep going. I can take it." Louis croaks. Harry nods, pressing his hands down a bot more, feeling Louis struggle a little to try and get out.

"Look at you, held down like this, no where to go, letting me use you, so good for me, such a good little slag. Nothing but that though, just another hole I'm gonna cum in."

"Okay! Okay! Enough! I'm done."

"You don't get to just quit, slut, you're mine to use, little cumslut like you. All mine, only a whore for me."

"Yeah." Louis sobs out.

"Okay, okay, I'm done. Not gonna do this while you're sobbing, a little crying is one thing but I refuse to traumatize you. I'm redding out for today." Harry says. He's a bit concerned that louis may be too proud to red out and he isn't 100% sure that's true btu he's got a feeling.

"Hazza I- I'm okay." Louis sniffles.

"I'm not. This is hard on me too. I don't like this, calling you this. Want to be done for today. Red." Harry says, rubbing Louis' back and letting go of his hands. Louis nods, rolling onto his back and looking up at Harry who's sat on top of his cock now instead of right above his bum.

"Hmm. Boyfriend." Louis muses, he puckers his lips and Harry smiles sweetly, pecking him and murmering," Boyfriend."

"Did so well. I'm so impressed. Didn't get too mad. Didn't kick me in the balls. Did so well."Harry praises, petting Louis' cheek softly. Lousi beams up at him and Harry flops down to curl up on his chest.

"How was classes?" Louis asks.

"Long, Boring. Couldn't stop thinking about you." Harry says sheepishly.

"Fucking sap."

******************

"Harry!" Louis calls in the bathroom the next day, sighing as he glares at the spare shampoo Liam put up on the top shelf in his cabinet for him. His shower is already running and he's pissed off about wasting hot water, not that he should be worried because he has like four water heaters.

"Yeah?" Harry hollers back, waltzing into the bathroom naked, he wraps his lanky arms around Louis' waist and pecks his cheek.

"I can't reach the shampoo and mine's empty." Louis pouts, Harry laughs and pulls it down for him. Louis glares at him in the mirror and Harry chuckles some more, he starts kissing up and down Louis' neck sensually, pressing pecks to the marks there. He sucks a few times in between open mouth kisses and looks at Louis through his lashes in the slightly fogged mirror.

"Want some company in your shower?" He purrs into Louis' ear, reaching between there bodies and sliding a hand down the back of Louis' boxers, he fondles the cheeks for a minute before running a dry finger over his hole.

"Y-yeah." Louis stutters, stripping his boxers off quickly, nearly sprinting into the huge marble shower. Harry chuckles and winks at himself in the mirror. Once he steps inside Louis pulls him under the huge shower head and into the spray.

Louis drags him down by his neck and into a deep snog. He hikes a leg up on Harry's hip and Harry takes the hint, picking him up and pressing him to the cold marble wall. His cock fattens up and is soon straining against Louis' arse.

"Fuck me." Louis whines into the snog. Harry sighs and it takes every bit of will power in him to shake his head 'no'.

"Harry c'mon. Want you in me so bad. You're my boyfriend." Louis cajoles.

Harry groans against his lips and presses him tighter against the wall. He shakes his head 'no' again and slips his tongue into Louis' mouth to try and provent further askings. It doesn't work because Louis starts sucking on his tongue and grinding donw and when Harry pulls away to catch his breath Louis looks at him with big blue eyes and says in a small, insecure voice," I just want my boyfriend to have sex with me? Is that so bad?"

And Harry's shutting the water off and marching through the bathroom to the master bedroom. Louis goes flying through the air and lands with a thump on the mattress,"Did you just.... Throw me?" Louis pants.

"Yup." Harry growls climbing over him on the mattress and grinding down. Louis moans and throws his soaking wet hair back onto the pillowy duvet.

"Lube?" Harry asks and Louis moans high in his throat at the fact that Harry's finally going to fuck him. I mean, it's only been four days but it feels like he's been waiting four years.

"Drawer." He whimpers, Harry sneaks a dirty swipe of his tongue into their kiss and Louis chases after it.

Once Harry's fingers are lubed up he presses one in gently," Two. I can take two at first." Louis pants. Right, pornstar. Harry presses a second one in and scissors them out a bit, curling them up to watch Louis' cock jump when he rubs against his prostate.

"Harry. Fuck another. Work me up to four and then fuck me." Louis instructs. Harry nods into the kiss and slips a third one in, pumping them in and out quickly. Once he slips his pinky in and scissors him out, hopefully stretched thouroughly enough for his "horse-cock".

"Um, what next? Condom, right, condom." Harry says leaning over and digging through the drawer.

"What next?" Louis scoffs in a mocking tone," You sound like a virgin." He laughs, looking up to see Harry's face turn a lovely red and a sheepish shrug following a small smile.

"No!" Louis gasps," You're a virgin?!"

"Alright, calm down, no need to make a big deal out of it, was saving it for someone... special." Harry shrugs, Louis' face softens and his heart melts.

"C'mere, baby." He says, puckering his lips slightly. Harry sighs but leans in and kisses him. "Thank you, you're special to me too, Darling." Louis promises before laying back down and letting Harry put on a condom.

"You don't have to use that if you don't want to, since you're a virgin and I'm clean and a male so I can't get pregnant."Louis offers. Harry nods, pulling the halfway on rubber off and tossing it to the floor. He slicks up his cock with a manly grunt that makes Louis blush and lines up.

"Okay?" Louis asks, Harry nods and presses in. Once the tip is in Louis hisses out but Harry moans obscenely.

"Fuck, stop clenching or this is going to be over very quickly." He mutters into Louis' neck. Louis laughs lightly and clenches down on him as tightly as possible, Harry gasps and his hips shove in so he's halfway in now. Louis yelps and digs his nails into Harry's back, swearing.

"Fuck Lou. Gonna go all the way." Harry warns him before pressing in until his hips are flush with Louis' bum, still bruised from the spanking the day before. Louis whines high in his throat and whimpers out a ," Wait wait wait, don't- ow- don't move." And like, he hasn't been in this much anal pain since he lost his virginity.

"Okay. Okay baby. You just tell me when you're ready." Harry promises in a pant, eyes clenched shut at the tight, warm, heat.

"O-okay. You can go."

"Yeah?" Harry pants in his ear.

"Yeah. Go on, put that big cock to use and fuck me." Louis moans. Harry groans and shoves his tongue down Louis' throat, pulling back and snapping his hips into Louis.

They go like that for a minute, snappish, hard movements that have them both whimpering and panting. Louis keeps sliding up the bed and nearly whacking his head off of the headboard though, so Harry pulls out quickly and climbs off the side of the bed. Louis looks up at him with a harsh glare.

"What the fuck are you-" He's cut off by Harry dragging him by his ankles until only his back is on the bed, then he's flipped onto his front and Harry is pushing in again. He whines out and harry groans, draping himself over Louis' back and fucking into him with every bit of strength he can muster, the mattress starts to slide off of its frame and Louis makes him stop.

"Can't fuck me this hard bent over the bed like this, baby, you'll knock the bed off it's frame and then we'll be on the floor." Louis pants out, Harry groans out in frustration,"Fine. Get on the floor."

"Excuse me?"

"Louis, get. on. the. floor." Harry orders, Louis' eyes widen and he slides off of the bed and onto all fours, bending down so he's arse up. He feels Harry sidle up against him and then he's pressing in again and going even harder then before.

Louis' orgasm is pulled from him when Harry bites his shoulder and fucks up into his prostate relentlessly.

"Say my name , Louis." Harry barks after Louis has cum and Harry's holding him up by his limp hips.

"HArryharryhar-ah ah- fuck- harrygodharry." Louis stops his chanting to let otu the high pitched whine he knows makes Harry cum every time. It never fails and Harry is cumming inside of Louis pressed all the way in, hips rocking but not thrusting anymore.

"Fuck." Harry pants.

"That was the first time I've ever had to move to the floor because someone was fucking me too hard." Louis laughs. Harry chuckles breathily against his back and smiles. He kisses down his back as he pulls out and spreads Louis' cheeks. He goes to lick in between them and Louis snaps at him, "Don't even think about it."

Harry makes a needy groaning noise and does it anyway, Louis hisses and tries to pull his hips away but Harry holds him in place and Louis' a sucker fish for Harry's tongue. He rocks back against it and by the time Harry's done eating him out, he's cum againa nd Harry's hard. Harry lines back up and presses in again.

"Can't- fuck- I'll blow you or something but I can't- you gotta leave my arse be for a bit." Louis sibilates.

"Yeah. You can. Come on baby. I'll go slow. Just this last time, we both cum one more time and then I'll leave you be for the rest of the day." Harry promises. Louis whimpers and nods out an 'okay'.

Harry does go slow, he rocks in and out carefully nd always hits Louis' prostate. Louis cums quickly from over sensitivity but Harry takes a few more minutes.

"C'mon, fill me up. Fill me up baby. Cum for me." Louis coerces, it almost does the trick and Harry goes a little harder, close but not there yet. Louis sighs and racks his mind,"Sperme pour moi, 'arry." he whimpers in the skimpiest french accent he can muster up. Harry cums right against his prostate and Louis' spent cock twitches lightly at the sensation.

Once they're all cleaned up Harry carries Louis to a spare room down the hall and tucks them both in for the night. They sleep peacefully, and Harry wakes up the next morning to a perfect view of Louis' arse bouncing on his cock in a reverse cowgirl.

*************

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
